Through the looking glass
by Kahli Hime
Summary: [Road to Ninja] E finalmente Sakura entende o que estava acontecendo. "Você é apenas uma ilusão." diz a ele. " Não é real". .:. Traducao / SasuSaku / Universo Ninja / Two-shots / COMPLETA .:.
1. i

**Tradução** **Autorizada da** Two-shots Sasusaku, de Ohwahtsherface

 _ **Classificação etária** : T_

 _ **Universo:** UA - Road to Ninja_

 _ **Gênero:** Hurt/Comfort._

 _ **Disclamer** : O Naruto não é de __ninguém_

 _ **Sinopse:**_ E finalmente Sakura entende o que esta acontecendo. "Você é apenas uma ilusão." diz a ele. " Não é real".

 _ **Autora: Ohwhatsherface**_

 _ **Tradutora:** K Hime_

 _ **Notas da tradutora:** Caaaara. Eu nao tinha falado pra vcs que tinham umas coisas que ainda nao tinha postado? Pois e, essa two-shots tava de molho meu bau faz quase 2 anos! O.O Serio. Eu tenho problema. So pode. *apanha* Amores, tai mais uma do bau. Eu to tentando tirar logo todas essas fics do bau e postar, pra poder atualizar as long-fics. Hoje ainda vou trazer mais uma drabble (do bau) pra fechar esse ciclo. _

_E sim, mil abracos pra Pauline, autora linda desse escrito! Ne, you just know how much i looooove your work. ;D_

* * *

 **Through the looking glass**

by ohwhatsherface

Traducao por K hime

Revisao geral por Erika

* * *

"Você é apenas uma ilusão. Não é real."

Sasuke inclina a cabeça levemente. Ele parece tão sério, tão parecido com o menino que ele não é, e isso dói – apenas o fato de olhar para ele. Ele não a questiona ou a julga uma louca porque a chama de Sakura-chan aqui e crê em cada palavra dela. Ele não quer nada mais do que para fazê-la feliz e isso a perturba terrivelmente. Em seguida, sorri da mesma maneira que, aparentemente, é, mas ela ainda tem que se acostumar a isso. Ele estende a mão para tocar-lhe o rosto e ela recua. Ele percebe, mas não se importa. _Se_ u Sasuke teria tomado tal como uma ofensa. Este Sasuke pensa que é apenas "bonitinho", quando ela dá uma de "tímida".

"Você é tão insistente quando pensa que está sob o efeito de um genjutsu", diz Sasuke.

A voz é suave e aveludada e Sakura endurece ainda mais sob seu toque.

"Eu já lhe disse inúmeras vezes que você é a única menina para mim, Sakura-chan."  
Ela não aguenta mais isso.

"Pare com isso!" sibila, estapeando-lhe a mão. E dá um passo para trás e o encara, observando-o através de olhos verdes, calculistas. "Você não é real!"  
E ela tem certeza disso.  
Este mundo é totalmente estranho para si e ela sabe exatamente que não pertence a esse lugar.

Um Sasuke flertivo, uma Tsunade calma, um Kakashi solene - nenhuma dessas pessoas são reais.

Ela sabe disso.

Não fora depois de dois dias atrás quando acordara de seu "coma" após uma missão que aparentemente tinha ido mal que ela percebeu o quão errado tudo estava. Por que Sasuke estava brincando com seu cabelo? Por que Hinata descaradamente lhe fitava carrancuda? Por que Ino estava agindo de forma tão tímida? A única pessoa que parecia normal era Naruto e agora ela sabia o porquê.  
Eles estão em um genjutsu.  
E, apesar de lembrar-se de quem causou isso, porque eles lembravam, e as circunstâncias que levaram à essa situação, e de realizar todas as técnicas possíveis para quebrar o efeito, ela sabe que não pode se libertar.

"Você não é real", repete, mas principalmente para si mesma.

"Claro que eu sou, Sakura-chan."

Ele fala com tanta calma e numa voz feliz que quase a deixa enjoada.  
"Não." balança a cabeça, porque ele não é.

Talvez se tirá-lo de sua zona de conforto, o genjutsu vá começar a desmoronar. "Você não é o Sasuke."  
"Eu sou o Sasuke", diz ele. E pousa uma mão na bochecha feminina e inclina-lhe a face para cima. "Não me pareço com o Sasuke?"  
Quando ela não respondeu, ele sorri de canto.

Ela só pode enviar uma carranca para ele. "Você não age como Sasuke," murmura. "Você é muito _bom_. E fala comigo e me cumprimenta e age como se realmente gostasse de mim." Ela ignora o olhar de surpresa em seu rosto e balança a cabeça. "Você não pode ser o Sasuke. Este mundo não é real. Tudo está ao contrário."

Seu mundo foi virado de cabeça para baixo.

Ela fala mais para si mesma do que para Sasuke. "Os pais de Naruto estão vivos. Meus pais não só querem que eu seja uma kunoichi, como também querem que seja mais forte. Seu clã não foi massacrado. Ino é tímida. Kiba gosta de gatos. Hinata está confiante. Tenten é uma absoluta desastrada. Shikamaru é um idiota. E você me ama- "  
Em seguida, ocorre-lhe algo.

Tudo está ao contrário.

Ela não pode evitar as lágrimas que brotam em seus olhos, porque, apesar do verniz de força que lhe pinta a expressão estóica, ela aparentemente está neste mundo, e ela é Sakura e não se importa em vestir seu coração no rosto.

Ela olha para Sasuke e pode dizer que ele chegara à mesma conclusão.  
"Eu-"  
"Ele não te odeia," Sasuke a interrompe.

E sorri para ela de forma reconfortante e algo torce em seu intestino. "Quem você acha que eu sou, esse cara em sua cabeça... Ele não te odeia."  
"Você está errado." Sakura ri, mas não há alegria em sua risada. "Ele tentou me matar."

Ela sequer pesca a forma que os olhos negros arregalam e sua mandíbula tensiona às palavras que ouvira.

"Ele me odeia. Faz sentido." E sorri amargamente. "Por que você seria carinhoso aqui neste mundo, Sasuke-kun?"

O título ao final de seu nome o deixa desconfortável e Sakura não pode deixar de sentir prazer em ver que alguém que, pelo menos, parece com Sasuke, se encolhe um pouco.

Ciente de que ele não tem mais nada a dizer, Sakura se afasta e tenta partir.

E dá alguns passos quando ele fala.  
"Talvez você esteja certa. Talvez eu não seja real e talvez este é um mundo de cabeça para baixo" oferece ", mas por que isso tem que significar que este outro eu tem que te odiar?" Ela se vira para vê-lo sorrindo, esperançoso. "Por que não pode apenas significar que, embora não tenha nenhum problema em aceitar que eu estou apaixonado por você e quero estar com você, ele sente o mesmo caminho, mas está tendo uma abordagem diferente? Talvez ele esteja apenas absolutamente aterrorizado com a perspectiva de ter esses mesmos sentimentos e não que que sua realidade mude. "

"Isso é estúpido." Sakura franze o cenho para o quão patético a resposta é.

Sua expressão obscurece quando ele apenas ri.

"Nem tudo tem de ser o oposto. Podem ser apenas alguns aspectos, Sakura-chan. Por que essa outra versão que existe de mim não pode te amar também?"  
"Porque ele é real!" Sakura percebe que está gritando agora. "Ele é real. Você não é e não há nenhuma maneira do outro Sasuke poder me amar-"  
Em seguida, ele a beija.

Ela resiste e tenta afastá-lo, mas, pela primeira vez desde que despertara nesta realidade, somente para encontra seu antigo companheiro de equipe, Sasuke, essa é a primeira vez que _esse_ Sasuke assume o controle e não se curva ao seu capricho.

Ele envolve os braços em torno dela e fica satisfeito em apenas segurá-la quando ela se recusa a beijá-lo de volta.

Ela se esforça no início, recusando-se a estar nos braços de um estranho, mas dá-se por vencida em seguida, porque talvez ela esteja apenas em choque e está chorando um pouco e, apesar do quão terrível "seu lar" seja agora, este é o único lugar onde quer estar.

Ela não sabe como lidar com esse cara chamado Sasuke, cujas mãos sobre si não estão aqui para sufocar-lhe, cujos olhos sobre si dizem que ela é uma deusa e a coloca em um pedestal, não uma garota chata sem nenhuma compreensão de seu espaço pessoal, cujo riso é doce e brincalhão, não enlouquecido e maníaco-  
Sakura está em um mundo onde nada é como deveria ser, e não pode partir, mas parte de si imagina se ela realmente quer fugir dessa realidade.

 **Continua**

(1 to go)

* * *

 _Ok povo, tai mais uma fic do bau._

 _Essa so tem 2 shots. Logo trago o final (que sera a visao do Sasuke sobre esse encontro)._

 _Lembro que o universo dessa fic e o do Filme, Road to ninja. Portanto, os personagens seguem as mesmas direcoes das do filme._

 _Eu tinha traduzido isso aqui faz anos (!) e nunca postei pq... sei la. Agora tai ;)_

 _Curtindo?_

 _Comentem ai na caixinha ;D_

 _hime._


	2. ii

**Tradução** **Autorizada da** Two-shots Sasusaku, de Ohwahtsherface

 _ **Classificação etária** : T_

 _ **Universo:** UA - Road to Ninja_

 _ **Gênero:** Hurt/Comfort._

 _ **Disclamer** : O Naruto não é de __ninguém_

 _ **Sinopse:**_ E finalmente Sakura entende o que está acontecendo. "Você é apenas uma ilusão." diz a ele. " Não é real".

 _ **Autora: Ohwhatsherface**_

 _ **Tradutora:** K Hime_

* * *

 **Through the looking glass**

by ohwhatsherface

Tradução por K hime

Revisão geral por Erika

(2 of 2)

* * *

A verdade é que ele acha que a teoria dela sobre o genjutsu completamente louca e que ela se machucou feio naquela missão, mas ele realmente acha que ela tem agido um pouco diferente ultimamente.

Hoje, Sasuke pode aproximar-se dela.

Apenas algumas semanas atrás, qualquer tentativa de estar perto dela era abatida ou encontrada por um olhar frio. No entanto, agora, ela suspira e sorri e cora ou grita com ele e grita e o soca - não muito gentilmente.

Agora ela _reage_ e Sasuke não tem certeza de como deve se sentir sobre isso, porque este pacote de emoção enrolado num papel de presente cor de rosa e de olhos de um puro verde, dificilmente é a sua _Sakura._

Mas talvez ela só esteja quebrantada.

E é por isso que Sasuke arranca uma rosa do jardim de sua mãe, em uma reflexão tardia, e corre para a casa de Sakura quando o sol mal nasce no horizonte. Mikoto ficará, provavelmente, furiosa consigo, porque na verdade, ele já fizera isso muitas vezes em seu jardim, mas desta vez a rosa é para Sakura - pobre, quebrantada e confusa Sakura. Sakura, por quem já está apaixonado por anos, Sakura que nunca o permitiu penetrar suas barreiras até recentemente, Sakura que realmente permitiu que ele a segurasse como na outra noite, quando ela pensou que estava perdendo a cabeça.

* * *

Ela sempre acordava bem cedo, por isso Sasuke não tem dúvida de que ela já estava acordada a essa hora.

Ele olha para seu quarto no segundo andar e pode ver as luzes acesas. Tomando isso como um sinal de que ela está realmente acordada, Sasuke salta para a sacada e é cumprimentado pela visão de uma Sakura apenas trajando roupas de baixo.

"Sasuke?"

Ele imediatamente se esquiva quando ela joga algo em sua direção e se vira em parte para preservar sua modéstia, mas principalmente para conter seu embaraço. Ele ouve um farfalhar de roupas vindo do interior do quarto.

"Pode se virar agora, idiota."

E ele o faz e não pode evitar o rubor em suas bochechas sob a expressão irônica que ela usara. Ela aperta o roupão contra si e Sasuke se sente ainda pior. "Desculpe," murmura, as mãos apertadas em punhos viciosos de vergonha. Um furinho na pele feito por um espinho da rosa lembra-lhe o motivo estar ali agora e ele se move para entregar a ela. Sasuke não deixa de conferir o jeito que ela se encolhe, mas mesmo assim aproxima-se para pegá-la. Ele franze a testa ao comportamento feminino. "Sakura-chan?"

Sua voz parece dragá-la de todos os pensamentos obscuros que lhe passam pela cabeça. "Desculpe." Ela finalmente percebe a rosa e seus olhos arregalam ligeiramente. Ele sorri levemente ao cor de rosa rastejando por suas bochechas. "O que é isso?"

"Uma rosa" diz, com uma pequena risada. "É para você."

Relutante, ela deixa os dedos acariciarem as pétalas, sem pensar nos espinhos. "E por que isso?" pergunta, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

O sorriso de Sasuke amolece. "Não posso simplesmente te dar uma flor, Sakura-chan?" Ela ainda parece suspeita, então ele dá de ombros. "Pensei que poderia te animar um pouco"

Olhos verdes são atraídos para a rosa. A fita contemplativa, correndo um dedo para cima e para baixo sobre o pequeno caule, até que finalmente se corta. Ela olha para o ponto onde se acumula uma pouco de sangue, até que o local se ilumina numa luz esverdeada e a ferida se fecha. Ela limpa o sangue no próprio robe e Sasuke franze a testa para a mancha vermelha manchando o pano branco. Ele vê a forma como sua expressão está obscurecendo e se pergunta se ela está pensando sobre esse _outro_ Sasuke que tem em sua cabeça. Será que alguma vez ele já havia lhe dado flores? A julgar pela linha fina nos lábios caídos, provavelmente não .

"Eu sempre vou ser seu aliado, Sakura-chan." As palavras saem com confiança e ele não pode deixar de sorrir para o rubor que permanece nas bochechas dela. "Não me importo com os erros que meu _eu alternativo_ tenha feito. Você _sempre_ vai ser importante para mim. Sempre será alguém preciosa para mim."

Ela endurece com tais palavras, mas acena com a cabeça, aceitando os sentimentos dele. Eles ficam em silêncio antes de Sakura finalmente soltar um suspiro. Ela traz a rosa até o nariz e inala o aroma perfumado.

"É do jardim da sua mãe?" pergunta, sorrindo suavemente.

Sasuke sorri de canto. "Talvez."

Ela apenas balança a cabeça. "Bem, espero que não entre em problemas por isso."

"Se essa rosa te fizer sorrir, então vai valer a pena." Ela olha para o lado para tentar esconder seu estado envergonhado e o sorriso de Sasuke apenas se alarga. "Bem ... te vejo mais tarde, Sakura-chan."

Ele pula a grade da sacada e pousa no chão da rua com um pequeno baque. E antes que possa fazer seu caminho de volta para o Distrito Uchiha, a ouve chamar seu nome. Ele se vira e a vê se inclinando languidamente sobre o balcão, a rosa a tiracolo.

"Obrigada, Sasuke," diz em voz alta, sem se preocupar com as pessoas que ainda poderiam estar dormindo. "Por tudo."

Ele sorri e acena, antes de partir.

Fin

* * *

 _Ok, povo._

 _Alguns reviews na primeira parte dessa Two-shots mencionaram que os personagens eram ooc ou que a história era confusa e tal._

 _Meus bombons, como eu tinha dito, essa fic se passa no universo Road to Ninja, portanto os personagens tem as características do mesmo._

 _Sasuke é o garanhão e a Sakura é a heroína "sem lugar"._

 _._

 _Obrigada mega-super pelos comments!_

 _Não esqueçam de deixar aquele **comment** bonitão aí pra fi :)_

 _Bjitos,_

 _e nos vemos em breve ;D_


End file.
